An accident?
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: What really happened in the episode My Bloody Valentine. Cupid decides to shoot Cas with a love arrow...I wonder how Dean takes it? DESTIEL. If you ship it, read it.


Dean was trying to keep his cool but cupid was just pissing him off.

"Oh yeah, John and Mary Winchester, a real big deal upstairs" he said with a wide smile on his face. Dean looked over to his brother who at this moment in time was trying to look anywhere but cupid, as he was just walking around with his junk out. After they had interrogated cupid about the deaths they decided to head back to their motel room, obviously that was after they hit the store for some pie.

"I'm just gonna head out for a bit." Sam called out to Dean who was taking a shower.

It was just Dean, pie and the TV. The older Winchester got comfy on the bed and turned on the TV, not that there were any good channels on at this time of day. He still had his wet towel around him, barely hanging onto his hip bones. _Fuck this!_ He laid back into his bed spreading himself as much as he could across the sheets, still with only a towel attached. He'd been fighting shit all day and all he wanted was sleep. Dean slowly shut his eyes and tried his best to get some rest, but that was when Castiel decided to turn up.

"Cas, how many times do I have to tell you!? Give me warning before you fly your holy ass in my presence" Dean shouted as he sat up, trying to cover himself as much as he possibly could.

"My apologises Dean. However, there is something I need to talk about" Cas said in a more serious tone than normal which started to scare Dean a little.

"Sure. What is it Cas?"

"Well you know how Cupid is around these parts"

"Yeah"

"And you know he makes people fall in love"

"...yeah"

"and you know once his arrow has been shot, it can't be taken back."

"For fucks sake Cas, what is it?"

"Well... I appear to have been his next target"

"Oh" Dean replied dumbly as the angel showed him the arrow. "Well, if you've been shot you must be in love with someone right"

"That's what I came here to talk about Dean" Castiel spoke in a smoother tone with his face shaded a deep red. Dean didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say.

"Well...umm. Thanks for letting me know but what has this got to do with me?" Dean finally managed to spit out. He remembered that he was still in a towel and got up to make a move for the bathroom.

"Dean. The person I love is you" the towel dropped to the floor, as the older Winchester was no longer holding onto it. Had he just heard Cas right? He turned to Cas who was no longer looking at Dean's face anymore. _Shit, the towel!_ He made a run for the bathroom but Cas used his mojo to pin him against the wall.

"Cas! Seriously! Let me get dressed" he tried to compromise but the angel was taking none of it.

"Dean. You still haven't responded"

"To what!"

"To my love confession" Cas said looking a bit hurt now.

"Look man. You don't mean what you're saying. It's just because you have Cupid's arrow in your ass" Dean said still trying to push himself off the wall. Castiel moved slowly towards him so that their faces were only inches apart. "Dude, what are you doing?" Cas slowly put his hands around Dean's face then looked the Winchester in the eye.

"If I didn't mean it, would I do this?" the distance between them disappeared when the angel pushed his lips against the hunter's. The kiss was short and sweet but when Cas was about to pull away Dean wrapped his legs around the angel's waist, pulling him closer. This time the kiss was more passionate and needy with Cas' hands travelling further down Dean's body. The hunter played inside the angel's mouth with his tongue making Cas moan into his lips. After a few heated moments they pushed away from each other gasping and panting.

"Well...that was." was all Dean managed. He still had his legs wrapped around the angel but his back was still bound to the wall. "could you give your angel mojo a break" Dean asked the blushing angel.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Cas said as innocently as possible making Dean raise an eyebrow, "I released you as soon as we started...kissing" he found that last part hard to say.

"Oh... I see" he replied, turning just as red as the angel. "So what now?" he tried to ignore the fact that he was still naked, with his legs wrapped around a fucking angel. But not any fucking angel, Cas who he had just spent the last 5 minutes snogging the life out of.

"Well there's always the bed Dean" Cas suggested completely misunderstanding Dean.

"That's not what I meant!" the angel suddenly looked disappointed, "but I'm not saying no". Before Dean could say anything else Cas was carrying him over to the bed and climbing on top.

"Umm Dean. I'm still..."

"Please don't tell me you're still a virgin Cas"

"..."

_Wait, so that means I'm going to be his first._ Dean blushed all over again. "It's ok Cas, just let me lead" he never thought he'd be saying that. The angel nodded but didn't move from his position. "Umm Cas. That means you have to let me be on top of you"

"No" he suddenly burst out before he pushed his lips against Dean's again. The angel sat on top of Dean as he brushed his fingers through the hunter's rough hair. "I've dreamt about how this would go for a long time, and you're not going to ruin it" Cas whispered against Dean's lips.

...

"Is it all going to plan?" Sam asked the naked angel as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Yep all going great" Cupid beamed with a giggle.

"That's good. Finally, I don't have to spend my life in a minefield of sexual tension." Sam declared before he took a swig and sat down next to cupid. "Remember if they ask. It was an accident"


End file.
